A Day in the Life of The Nakamoto
by getitlifted
Summary: Hanya sepotong kisah sederhana dari keluarga Nakamoto Yuta dan Dong Sicheng, serta ketiga anaknya, Yukhei, Renjun, dan Chenle. NCT Yuta x Winwin, Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng. Pairing! YuWin, slight! Jaeyong, Johnten, IlYoung. Warning! Boys Love, BxB, Mention of Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF THE NAKAMOTO**

.

.

.

Cast: Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng/ Winwin, NCT Members

Pairing: Yuwin, Slight! Johnten, Jaeyong, Ilyoung

Genre: Family, Romance, Fluff

WARNING: BOYS LOVE BXB, Mention of MPREG (Homophobics are strictly prohibited)

.

.

.

"Kamu ga boleh pergi! Pokoknya aku ga mau kalo sampe kamu deket lagi sama temen-temen kamu itu, terutama si Duyung." Yuta menaruh dagunya tepat di belakang pundak Sicheng, sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh pemuda cantik yang kini tengah asik mencuci beberapa peralatan makan. Sicheng nampak tak bergeming, meskipun pria bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu berusha mengeratkan dekapannya –mencari perhatian. Dirinya terus saja sibuk berjibaku dengan lemak-lemak dipiring setelah makan malam dengan menu _curry_ barusan _._

"Ya kan aku juga kangen sama temen-temen aku, kamu aja boleh tuh nongkrong-nongkrong ga jelas sama geng kamu, masa aku ga boleh?" Protes Sicheng, si pemilik wajah bak malaikat yang kini mulai menunjukkan sedikit atensinya dengan menatap wajah Yuta yang berselisih hanya 5 cm. Jelas saja, pria tampan itu masih menggelayut manja, tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti barang sekejap pun.

"Kan beda, _yang_. Lagian aku kan ngomongin bisnis sama mereka, kamu kan cuma ketawa-ketawa, ngerumpi, gosipin aku sama yang lain…" Yuta kembali merajuk, kali ini ia sengaja meniup bagian jenjang leher Sicheng, yang ia tahu merupakan _spot_ sensitifnya. Benar saja, Sicheng nampak menghentikan kegiatannya selama beberapa detik, meskipun tak lama dirinya kembali mengacuhkan usaha pria tampan itu.

"Pede banget! Siapa juga yang gosipin kamu? Lagian aku bosen dirumah terus, terakhir kali kamu ngajak keluar itu udah 7 bulan yang lalu, pas aku masih jelek abis ngelahirin Chenle…"

Selesai.

Sicheng mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai dengan sesi cuci piring yang sudah ia lakukan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mendorong sedikit tubuh suaminya, membuat Yuta terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju area meja makan. Dengan cekatan Sicheng merapikan kembali susunan vas dan taplak, sementara Yuta mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

"Abis kalo kamu cantik trus oranglain liat aku-nya ga suka. Udah, kamu dirumah aja jagain Chenle, kasian dia baru juga belajar merangkak, kalo ditinggal trus kenapa-kenapa kan bahaya…"

Yuta sepertinya belum kehabisan akal untuk menggagalkan rencana Sicheng bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Sebetulnya sih tidak masalah jika istrinya itu bertemu dengan Ten, atau Taeyong atau siapapun lah, asalkan bukan Doyoung. Ya, Yuta punya dendam kesumat dengan si wajah kelinci itu, bagaimana tidak, Kim Doyoung yang notabene adalah junior sekaligus teman sekelasnya di Universitas Seoul (jangan tanya, dia beberapa kali harus mengulang kelas) dulu pernah menentang keras hubungannya dengan Sicheng.

.

" _Duh, Winwinie, kenapa sih lo malah jadian sama si mesum otak separoh itu? Gue ga nyangka selera lo jelek banget. Lagian bukannya kemarin lo jalan sama Kun, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba lo bilang jadian sama si yutakoyaki?"_

" _Yuta hyung orangnya baik kok, dia pernah nemenin gue seharian nyari kain emas di Sunday Market buat properti dance gue, trus selalu ada pas gue butuh, perhatian pula." Jelas Sicheng dengan wajah berseri-seri khas orang yang sedang kasmaran. Doyoung yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya barusan langsung mendengus menampilkan ekspresi penuh rasa jijik._

" _Yaelah Win, itu mah pacar apa pembantu? Cari tuh yang dewasa, mapan, jangan cuma seneng-seneng hari ini doang. Besok apa kabar? Nih ya, si curut Yuta tuh udah ngulang mata kuliah kewarganegaraan, sama bahasa Inggris dua kali, tetep aja ngga lulus-lulus. Lo mau sama orang kaya gitu? Gue sih ogah deh sama cowok bego macem Yuta…"_

" _Dia kan sibuk ngurusin UKM bola, makanya IPKnya Cuma 2 komaan, tapi dia jujur kok, tekun lagi. Lagian kalau dia ga pinter, ga mungkin dia lolos seleksi masuk Universitas Seoul jurusan Teknik Sipil." Tandas Sicheng lagi. Ya memang sih omongan Sicheng ada benarnya, Yuta bisa masuk jurusan favorit di Universitas Seoul, sudah pasti dia memiliki otak yang paling tidak diatas rata-rata. Ah tapi tetap saja Doyoung tidak rela temannya itu berhubungan dengan Yuta, salah satu makhluk dengan kualitas yang perlu dipertanyakan._

.

"Tuh kamu malah ngelamun, pokoknya besok aku tetep dateng, aku bawa Chenle deh, kamu jagain Yukhei sama Renjun aja dirumah. Inget jangan kasih permen banyak-banyak, aku ga mau guci antik dari papih pecah lagi."

"Loh, kan aku belom kasih ijin? Kamu gitu yaa…" Yuta berusaha membujuk sang istri dengan tatapan memelas, persis seperti seekor anjing jalanan.

Sicheng berkacak pinggang. Jengah juga rasanya diikuti oleh suaminya itu, yang _clingy_ -nya mengalahkan plak-plak di gigi.

"Yaudah kamu mau apa, nanti aku kabulin deh yang penting besok aku bisa jalan sama temen-temen aku…"Ujar Sicheng mulai berkompromi, melihat tingkah suaminya yang keras kepala rasanya akan lebih mudah jika membujuknya dengan cara halus.

Yuta menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan, Sicheng mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak. _Duh, kayanya salah strategi nih._

"Oke, abis ngelonin anak-anak tidur, kita main koboi-koboian yaa, _yang_ , siapa tau Chenle dapet adek…"

' _Plak_!'

Yuta mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan mentah oleh Sicheng.

"Kamu aja sana yang hamil trus ngelahirin! Dipikir gampang apa ngurusin 3 anak? Tuh tadi pagi Ms. Taeyeon telpon aku, katanya Yukhei nempelin permen karet ke rambut temen sekelasnya, trus Renjun tadi siang juga mogok makan gara-gara maunya pake tempat bekas makan Voldemort, katanya biar _chingu_. Chenle juga rewel seharian, gara-gara kartun Robocar Poli-nya ga jadi ditayangin, malah diganti sinetron Turki."

"Yaudah, kita main koboi-koboian aja kalo gitu, ga pake embel-embel dedek baru…"

"Ih, dasar pamrih!"

"Loh tadi kan kamu yang nawar-"

"Mama! Dedek Njun eek lagi dikolong mobil…"

"Astatank! Anak kamu tuh!"

.

.

.

Mengurus 3 anak memang bukan perkara mudah, apalagi kalau perbedaan umurnya hanya berjarak 2 tahunan. Yukhei Nakamoto, anaknya yang pertama, tahun ini berusia 5 tahun, kemudian Renjun adiknya, baru saja berulang tahun yang ke 3 bulan lalu, sementara si bungsu Chenle, 4 bulan lagi akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama.

Sebetulnya dulu Sicheng sempat berencana untuk ikut program pemerintah, punya anak 2 dengan jarak kelahiran 4-6 tahun. Terdengar ideal dan sudah pasti tidak akan semerepotkan ini, tapi apalah daya, Yuta suaminya selalu meminta jatah tiap malam. Ya memang _sih_ sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang istri untuk melayani suami, tapi kalau kebetulan dapet suami dengan kebutuhan seksual yang tinggi seperti itu, _PR_ juga.

Bukan cuman penuntut soal kebutuhan lahiriah, sifat Yuta yang posesif dan _clingy_ juga sempat menjadi _issue_ di tahun-tahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Dulu pada masa-masa awal pacaran, Sicheng senang-senang saja ketika Yuta menawarkan untuk selalu menemaninya pergi, kemanapun dan kapanpun –Yuta selalu siap sedia menawarkan jasanya. Sampai suatu titik dimana Sicheng merasa bahwa Yuta sudah seperti bayangannya sendiri, dan Doyoung yang kala itu masih tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yuta mulai memberikan sugesti-sugesti negatif soal bagaimana kekasihnya itu adalah seorang yang psikopat.

 _Ugh!_

Ditambah lagi sifat cemburuan Yuta yang kadang-kadang suka kelewat batas. Duh, Sicheng jadi teringat kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka berlima sedang makan malam bersama di restaurant elit milik salah satu teman Yuta, Kim Jongin. Waktu itu saat mereka tengah asik makan tiba-tiba Renjun merengek sakit perut. Yuta sebagai papa yang baik, langsung bergegas membawa anak keduanya itu ke _restroom_ untuk menjawab panggilan alamnya. Si sulung Yukhei, melihat papa dan adiknya pergi, akhirnya menyusul ke kamar kecil dan meninggalkan mama dan adik bungsunya.

.

' _Oekk… Oeekkk'_

" _Duh, duh, jangan rewel yaa sayang, kita lagi makan diluar nih, malu dilihat banyak orang… Cup, cup, anak ganteng ga boleh nangis…" Sicheng berusaha menenangkan bayi Chenle yang mulai menggeliat tidak tenang dipangkuannya. Masalahnya kalau dia menangis seperti bayi pada umumnya sih tidak apa, Chenle itu kalau sudah menangis teriakannya bisa membangkitkan Megalodon dari kepunahan._

" _Cup..cup… duh, sayangnya mama kok nangis sih? Tuh tuh tuh, ada kakak cantik lewat…"_

 _Dan bagaikan sihir, Chenle betul-betul terdiam ketika seorang perempuan dengan badan bak dewi Yunani melewati meja tempat mereka berada._

 _Sayangnya keajaiban itu hanya terjadi sesaat. Anak ketiganya itu kembali menangis, kali ini disertai dengan lengkingan yang membuat beberapa orang memandang gusar kearahnya. Sicheng hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dan mengungkapkan kata maaf ke beberapa pasang mata yang terlihat kurang nyaman karena adanya polusi suara tiba-tiba._

" _Butuh bantuan?"_

 _Ibu muda itu menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sesosok pria yang ia kenal sebagai guru di kindergarten tempat Yukhei biasa bersekolah. Pak Kim, atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongdae, berusia tak terpaut jauh dari suaminya Yuta, dengan wajah yang sepertinya agak sayang kalau hanya diberdayakan sebagai seorang guru. Ehm tapi itu hanya opini Sicheng loh, kasian saja, dia jadi agak kesulitan menemukan pasangan karena tempat kerja yang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu dan anak-anak yang kelakukannya terkadang seperti valak the conjuring._

" _Oh, Pak Kim? Sendirian saja pak?" Sicheng mulai menanyakan pertanyaan paling mainstream 2017._

 _Yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan killer smile-nya. Duh, tampan juga si pak Kim!_

" _Lagi nunggu orang, mama Yukhei (mamayukero), tapi sepertinya orangnya agak terlambat sih… Yukhei-nya kemana?"_

' _Oekkk..Oeekkk..'_

" _Duh, maaf yaa pak, ngurusin yang kecil dulu, daritadi gamau diem soalnya… Cup, cup… Chenle-ah, udah janji loh tadi bakalan anteng, hayoo mana janjinya?"_

 _Memang sih dari luar si Pak Kim aka Kim Jongdae terlihat senyum-senyum, tapi sebetulnya daritadi dia diam-diam berkomentar meskipun semua tersembunyi dikepalanya. Duh, ini ibu, cantik-cantik tapi agak korslet, anak umur satu bulan disuruh bikin janji, ya mana bisa lah, gimana deh? Jadi inget temen kuliah dulu si Yixing, yang juga sama-sama ajaib kelakuannya._

" _Sini saya coba bantu, siapa tau aja jadi tenang dedeknya…"_

 _Sicheng menyerahkan bayi mungil digendongannya ke pemuda berkemeja biru tersebut. Si pria dengan sigap menunjukkan paternal instinct-nya, dan dalam beberapa saat bayi Chenle nampak tenang tak lagi terdengar tangisannya._

" _Mama…"_

" _Eh, Njun udah selesai eek-nya? Papa sama kakak mana?" Tanya Sicheng begitu melihat putra keduanya berjalan menghampirinya. Tentu saja dengan sedikit aksi akrobatik, loncat sana-sini ala spiderman._

 _Si bocah bernama Renjun itu kemudian menunjuk dua orang laki-laki berbeda usia yang baru saja keluar dari restroom di bagian belakang restaurant._

" _Eh, ada Kim Seongsaengnim. Seon mau periksa peer aku ya? Tapi aku ga bawa peer-nya sekarang, gimana dong?" Yukhei nampak menurunkan sedikit senyum diwajahnya. Oh, jadi seperti ini krisis yang dihadapi oleh anak berusia 5 tahun._

" _Dia siapa?" Tanya Yuta dengan ekspresi wajah yang jauh dari kata terkesan. Matanya memandang tajam kearah laki-laki yang kini tengah sibuk menggendong putera bungsunya. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras dengan aura hitam mengelilingi sosoknya._

" _Oh, maaf, anda pasti Pak Nakamoto ya? Saya Kim Jongdae, guru disekolahnya Yukhei…"_

 _Yuta hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengubah pandangannya kearah Sicheng._

" _Kenapa dia gendong-gendong Chenle? Kamu kan bisa tunggu sampe aku selesai urusin Renjun." Kalimat dengan nada ketus terdengar keluar dari mulut Nakamoto Yuta._

 _Oke, Jongdae mulai merasakan perubahan atmosfir disekitarnya. Si ibu muda bernama Sicheng itu nampaknya juga menyadari hal yang sama. Ia tersenyum kaku kearahnya, berusaha menyampaikan permohonan maaf atas kelakuan suaminya lewat gesture tubuhnya. Well, sepertinya dia harus segera pergi, tak ingin berlama-lama berada ditengah perseteruan rumah tangga orang._

" _Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, kebetulan teman saya sudah datang… Bye, bye Yukhei sampai bertemu senin yaa…" Jongdae melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang sayangnya masih diselimuti oleh aura negatif dari sang kepala rumah tangga._

" _Kamu kok ga bilang kalo guru disekolahnya Yukhei kaya begitu jenisnya?"_

" _Kaya begitu gimana maksudnya?"_

" _Ya, yang masih muda begitu, dia pasti kalo ngajar disekolah ngga bener, ya kan Kak?" Kali ini Yuta berusaha mengambil simpati putera sulungnya, Yukhei yang terlihat sibuk menjilat sisa saus pasta dipiring._

" _Hmmm…" Tak mau ambil pusing, Yukhei hanya memberikan jawaban singkat, sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan dari sang mama yang sempat melongo dibuatnya._

" _Loh, kenapa emangnya? Emang Kim seonsaengnim kalo ngajar kaya gimana?"_

 _Yukhei terlihat berfikir sebentar, menghentikan aksi jilat-menjilat yang ia lakukan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu._

" _Berisik. Mamanya Yerim sama Dino suka liatin kalo Kim seon ngajar, trus suka kasih aku PR menghitung. Aku ngga suka ngitung, aku sukanya main." Jawab Yukhei dengan kepolosan khas anak umur 5 tahun._

" _Tuhkan! Udah besok senin kita pindahin aja Yukhei_ _ke sekolah lain, yang gurunya lebih professional. Apaan tuh, guru kok macem boyband begitu tampilannya?"_

.

Dan begitulah sekelebat kisah Sicheng menjadi istri dari Nakamoto Yuta. Memang sih kesannya agak menyedihkan, tapi sebetulnya Sicheng bahagia kok, bisa jadi ibu dari 3 krucil kesayangannya. Apalagi terlepas dari itu semua, Yuta adalah suami dan ayah yang baik. Dia tidak akan sungkan untuk membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumah atau berbagi tugas mengurus ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil.

" _Yang_ , pacifier adek yang baru aku beliin minggu lalu ada dimana ya?" Suara teriakan Yuta terdengar memenuhi seisi lantai 1 rumah milik pasangan beda Negara itu –membuat Sicheng, yang merasa terpanggil, sempat menghentikan kegiatannya memakai _sunscreen_ di wajah.

"Ada kok di kotak P3K, yang paling atas deket sama obat cacingnya Yukhei."

"Mana? Ga ada?"

 _Duh_! Sicheng mendengus kesal, ia berjalan menuju _tkp_ , dan disambut dengan wajah suaminya yang tersenyum lebar, menampikan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Dengan gerakan secepat ninja Sicheng mencari keberadaan _pacifier_ yang dimaksud dan _voila_! Tak perlu waktu lama untuk benda kecil itu menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Makanya kalo cari pake mata, jangan pake mulut…"

Yuta sedikit ternganga, hebat, padahal daritadi dia sudah mencari sampai bermandikan keringat. Lebay!

"Tadi aku udah cari disitu _yang,_ tapi ga ada, seriusan deh…"

"Ini apa? Udah ah, aku mau rapi-rapi dulu sebelum jalan."

Sicheng baru saja akan kembali melanjutkan sesi rapi-rapinya, ketika suara Yukhei tiba-tiba menggema dari ruang tengah.

"Mama, Voldemort nindihin anjing tetangga yang cewek!"

Sicheng menepuk keningnya keras. Ya gusti, ampunilah hamba!

.

.

.

"Eh, maaf yaa aku terlambat, tadi ngurusin anjing kawin…" Sicheng langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa begitu tiba di café XOXO milik Kyungsoo sunbaenim. Dihadapannya sudah menanti 3 orang temannya, Doyoung, Ten, dan Taeyong, yang kini sibuk menggoda baby Chenle.

"Gile, anjing aja udah kawin duluan…"

"Duh, unch banget sih kesayangannya onty…" Ucap Taeyong, dialah anggota tertua dalam grup manis manja yang berisikan 4 anggota, 2 diantaranya sudah menikah sementara lainnya masih sibuk melajang.

"Sini-sini gendong, duh, mbuls yaa kamu kaya om Johnny…" Timpal si centil, Ten dengan gayanya yang masih sama dari sejak mereka kuliah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Chenle, bayi itu nampaknya senang dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tertawa menunjukkan giginya yang baru nampak sebagian, dengan pipi yang membuncah kemerahan.

"Si Yukhei sama Renjun kemana? Ga dibawa sekalian?" Tanya Doyoung.

Sicheng menggeleng cepat. Gila! Mengajak kedua anaknya yang lain sama saja bunuh diri, apalagi tanpa Yuta, dirinya bisa luar biasa kewalahan.

"Nggak, lagi _quality time_ sama papanya, kan kemarin-kemarin Yuta hyung ada dinas luar kota ke Jeju."

"Gila yaaa, siapa yang sangka coba Winwin nikahnya sama si Yuta. Kirain tuh dulu cuman main-main ga jelas, taunya beneran diseriusin. Padahal tu anak jaman-jaman semester awal hobinya ngerdusin orang, mentang-mentang ganteng trus anak bola…" Komentar Taeyong yang kebetulan sama-sama satu angkatan dengan Yuta, meskipun keduanya berbeda jurusan. Yuta di jurusan teknik sipil, sementara Taeyong di teknik pertanian.

"Tau tuh, gimana sih Win? Padahal dulu si Kun ngebet banget sama lo, sampe-sampe nyusulin lo segala ke Zhejiang cuma buat kasih kado, eh malah jadinya sama si kupret…" Oke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Doyoung. Entah mengapa si bunny itu begitu sensitif jika ada topik pembahasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Yuta.

Sicheng mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Duh, tahu cinta ga sih kalian wahai teman-temanqu?_

"Yaudahlah, namanya juga cinta ga bisa dipaksa, lagian udah telat jauh kali, _noh_ , buntutnya udah 3 begitu, belom mau nambah kan Win?" Ten sedikit menunjukkan simpati meskipun ujung-ujungnya yaa tidak jauh-jauh dari kata meledek.

Oya, jadi di grup manis manja yang sudah menikah baru 2 orang, Sicheng dan Taeyong. Sicheng yang paling pertama menikah 6 tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah dirinya wisuda, sementara Taeyong baru melepas masa lajangnya setahun yang lalu dengan seorang pengusaha batu bara bernama Jung Jaehyun. Doyoung si cerdas, memilih untuk menyelesaikan studi S3nya terlebih dahulu, dan Ten yang berasal dari Thailand sedang menjalani hubungan maya dengan pria yang ia kenal melalui _tinder_ , Seo Johnny.

"Eh, guys mau pesen apa? Gue yang traktir hari ini…"

Ucapan Doyoung langsung disambut meriah oleh para anggota manis manja grup yang hadir.

"Tumben, ada angin apaan?"

"Kesambet apaan lo?"

"Gue dapet kerjaan baru di perusahaan tempat kakak gue kerja sekarang. Lumayan sih kemarin nego gaji dan berhubung gue udah S3 _which is_ menunjukkan betapa _qualified_ -nya gue, dia kasih nominal gede haha omg! _So happy_ …"

Sicheng, Ten, dan Taeyong memasang ekspresi wajah jijik mendengar ucapan Doyoung barusan. Rasanya ingin sekali mengumpat kasar!

" _Congrats_ yaa _by the way_ , gue juga ada pengumuman nih gaes…" Ujar Taeyong, begitu suasana kembali tenang.

"Apaan? Lo hamil? Akhirnya, beritanya bukan dari si Winwin doang, bosen gue udah 3x…" Sicheng melotot kearah Ten yang kemudian direspon dengan suara tawa si mungil dari Thailand itu.

"Belom, gue mah pake _planning_ ga kaya Winwin main hajar kaya kucing hehehe…"

"Tuhkan gue lagi, udah ah gue pulang aja…" Rajuk Sicheng dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan. Duh, beruntung banget sih Yuta dapet istri macem begini!

"Jadi kayanya gue bakal setahun nemenin Jaehyun _stay_ di Taebaek, Gangwon dan pisah sementara sama kalian guys…"

Sontak terjadi keheningan diantara keempat anak manusia, lima jika menghitung Chenle yang sedang asik menggigit _pacifier_ -nya. Mata bulatnya berputar menatap tiap individu yang mendadak terdiam, termasuk sang ibu. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak, apalagi tiba-tiba ibunya berhenti mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

'Oeekkkk…Oeekkkk"

"Eh, eh… kenapa sayang? Kok tiba-tiba nangis? Cup, cup… Chenle ganteng, anaknya papa Yuta dan Mama Sicheng… Kamu pipis ya? Apa _poop_?"

"Duh, si Yuta junior bikin rusak suasana aja, sama kaya bapaknya…" Goda Doyoung, meskipun kemudian dia justru terlihat membantu Sicheng mengambil beberapa perlengkapan di tas milik ibu 3 anak itu.

"Si Chenle lucu banget sih seriusan deh, ndut-ndut lucu…"

"Makanya buruan bikin, udah halal juga…" Balas Sicheng puas, akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang para seniornya yang kerapkali menggodanya. Dulu sekali, jaman-jaman ia baru menikah dan hamil Yukhei, dirinya sering menjadi korban bully-an di _peer_ grupnya itu. Doyoung bilang kalau keputusannya menikah muda adalah kesalahan fatal, sementara Ten dan Taeyong mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa meskipun dirinya adalah yang termuda, namun yang paling pertama memiliki pengalaman seksual. Ya, mereka paham bagaimana sepak terjang seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang sejak pacaran saja kerjanya pegang sana-sini, apalagi jika sudah menikah.

"Yaudahlah, namanya juga udah jadi isteri orang, mau gamau ya ngikut…"

"Bakalan kangen sih, tapi gapapa deh demi dapet uang banyak dari om Jaehyun." Ten mengerlingkan matanya genit, berniat menggoda si nyonya Jung aka Taeyong yang secara harta paling keliatan makmurnya.

"Njay, kok kesannya najis ya?" Tukas Taeyong tak bergeming.

"Eh, btw Win, kok popoknya ga ketemu ya?"

"Hah, masa? Kata Yuta hyung udah dimasukin kok?"

"Seriusan ga ada, tuh coba liat sendiri…."

"Duh Yuta hyunggggg…"

.

.

.

"Duh kok kuping berasa pengang sebelah yaa? Ada yang ngomongin nih fix!"

.

.

.

.

BAHAHAHAHAAA SURPRISE! Again and again gaes, gue membawa mahakarya dari pasangan terbaik 2017, Yuwin aka Yuta dan Winwin. Kali ini mo coba tema yang rada beda yaitu domestic!au, gilssss, kerontang abitch ff yuwin yang ada adegan suami istri *eh? BTW, INI GUE BIKIN LITERALLY 3 JAM YANG LALU, jadi kalo ada typo dan teman-temannya, harap maklum yes! Ini FF rencananya mau seputar kehidupan rumah tangga keluarga Nakamoto, cuman biasalah, nanti suka ada nyelip-nyelip cast ataupun pairing lain, jadi expect a lot more! Dan I need to warn you gaes, gue update sesuka hati, jadi maap-maap nih yaaa. Bbyong~


	2. Chapter 2

Membangun keluarga menurut Yuta itu susah-susah gampang. Ibarat main _The Sims_ atau _Harvest_ _Moon_ tanpa menu _restart_ , yang bisa dilakukan hanya menjalani apa yang ada didepan mata. Dulu, dia sama sekali tak pernah berfikir akan menikah di usia yang cukup muda, 24 tahun, baru saja lulus dari Universitas dan belum memiliki modal apapun, kecuali wajahnya yang tampan. Semua berubah ketika dirinya bertemu dengan junior 2 tingkatnya yang bernama Dong Sicheng. Bagaikan _flashforward_ adegan drama romantis, Yuta pun melihat masa depannya bersama dengan si cantik jurusan Sastra Korea itu. Berbekal kenekatan serta senyuman mautnya yang tersohor melebihi kemolekan tubuh Hyuna anak FISIP, Yuta pun mulai melakukan aksinya dalam menggaet Sicheng, sang _cem-ceman_.

Usahanya pun membuahkan hasil ketika pemuda manis asal Zhejiang, China itu mulai memberikan _signal_ positif sebelum akhirnya menerima ungkapan cinta dari dirinya. Keduanya berpacaran dan sempat membuat heboh rekan-rekan serta beberapa _staff_ kampus. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan karena _image_ Yuta yang playboy dan Sicheng yang dikenal sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan otomotif di China. Belum lagi Yuta yang semasa kuliah terkesan urakan, meskipun dia selalu membantah dengan mengatakan kalau itu merupakan ciri khas anak teknik. Begitu yang selalu ia katakan setiap kali ada orang yang meragukan penampilannya, sampai-sampai membuat setiap yang bertanya bosan dan akhirnya mengiyakan saja supaya cepat berlalu.

Kembali ke cerita asal antara dirinya dan sang istri, tiga tahun berpacaran membuat Yuta merasa yakin untuk meminang kekasihnya. Meskipun orangtua Sicheng yang notabene adalah seorang konglomerat, sempat mencegah aksi nekatnya itu, namun berkat ketekunan serta sedikit tipu daya, Yuta akhirnya berhasil mendapat restu menikah dari sang mertua, dan tepat tanggal 27 Oktober 2011, keduanya mengikrarkan janji suci dan dinyatakan sah sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Sejak saat itu dunianya berubah –berubah kearah yang lebih baik pastinya. Dirinya tak perlu lagi _door to door_ ke kamar kos teman-temannya untuk meminta sedekah berupa nasi atau mie _instant_ untuksekedar mengisi perut yang lapar. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanya merengek manja, dan dalam waktu setengah jam makanan hangat sudah tersedia didepan mata.

"Yah, _yang_ kok telor ceplok doang sih? Ga ada apa gitu, daging, ayam, sosis?" Protes Yuta ketika melihat piring yang disajikan sang istri hanya berupa nasi putih, telur mata sapi, dan kecap. Padahal daritadi dia sudah membayangkan akan memakan _chicken karaage_ atau sup _dumpling_ buatan Sicheng yang merupakan menu andalannya. Memang benar kata orang, banyak berharap itu tidak baik.

Sicheng memandang wajah tampan suaminya dengan ekspresi tak terkesan. Ayolah, ini sudah jam 1 pagi, masih untung dirinya mau bersusah-susah meninggalkan kenyamanan tempat tidur hanya untuk mengurusi perut suaminya yang mendadak minta di isi.

"Kamu tuh harusnya bersyukur, aku udah mau capek-capek masakin buat kamu… Lagian sih ada-ada aja malem-malem gini kelaperan…" Ujar Sicheng sebelum membalikan tubuhnya menuju lemari pendingin, dan mulai menuangkan isi karton jus jeruk ke dalam gelas. Pemuda cantik itu lantas mendudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan sang suami yang mulai menikmati masakan buatannya.

"Aku kan capek _yang_ butuh asupan energi habis ngerjain kamu hehehe" Yuta tertawa jahil, sementara wajah Sicheng terlihat memerah menahan rasa malu.

"Iiih, apaan sih…" Sicheng memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu. Meskipun sudah 6 tahun menjalin rumah tangga bersama, tetap saja Sicheng merasa tabu jika membahas masalah ranjang seperti ini.

"Duh _yang_ , kamu jangan sok malu-malu kucing gitu dong, aku kan jadi pengen lagi …" Yuta semakin bernafsu menggoda Sicheng. Jelas saja meskipun statusnya kini adalah ibu dari 3 anak, tak lantas membuat karisma lugu dirinya mendadak menghilang begitu saja –membuat Yuta gemas dan ingin terus memakannya, oke yang terakhir itu hanya bercanda kok.

"Aduh, aw, sakit _yang_ , aduh…" Yuta merintih pelan.

Dan adegan selanjutnya menampilkan Sicheng yang sibuk mencubiti perut Yuta dikarenakan tak lagi tahan menerima godaan memalukan dari pria Jepang itu.

"Udah buruan makan yang cepet, jangan kebanyakan ngomong, nanti aku tinggal tidur…" Ucap Sicheng ketika berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Meskipun sebal terus menerus digoda, tetapi sebetulnya Sicheng merasa sedikit lega, karena paling tidak suaminya itu masih tertarik padanya meskipun dirinya sudah tidak semuda dulu.

 _Ada untungnya juga dapet suami cabul bin ngeselin kaya Yuta_. Sicheng diam-diam bermonolog dalam hati.

' _Oeekkk… Oeekkkk'_

Suara berkekuatan 100 dB memecah keheningan malam yang syahdu. Yuta dan Sicheng saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, ketika bunyi nyaring itu kembali terdengar. Dengan sigap Sicheng berlari kearah kamar tidur bayinya yang untungnya berada jauh dari kamar kedua kakaknya. Pernah dengar efek domino? Nah, bayinya ini kalau menangis efeknya bisa membuat nyeri telinga yang menyebabkan siapapun yang mendengarnya jadi ikut-ikutan menangis. Sudah pernah dibuktikan oleh Yuta sewaktu Sicheng pergi ke pasar bulan lalu, dan hasilnya betul-betul akurat.

Ibu muda itu menggendong tubuh bayi laki-laki yang sibuk menangis. Airmatanya tak henti-henti membanjiri wajahnya yang kecil membuat mata dan hidungnya nampak kemerahan.

"Cup, cup, cup… Sayang, mau apa? Laper? Mama bikinin susu dulu yaaa, tapi jangan nangis, nanti kamu bikin ayam tetangga berkokok lagi… Diem yaa sayang…" Sicheng berjalan dengan membawa serta anak bungsunya, menuju tempat sang suami kini berada.

" _Yang_ , kamu udah selesai makan kan? Adek kayanya laper deh gara-gara nyium bau masakan aku. Kamu yang bikinin susu yaah…" Pinta Sicheng, dirinya terlihat sibuk mengayunkan tubuh mungil didekapannya sambil terus berharap agar bayi itu dapat segera tenang.

"Siap _bosque_! Papa Yuta ganteng _on the way_ bikinin susu buat dedek Lele yang kerjanya nangis, makan, ngompol, sama pup…"

"Udah ngga usah kebanyakan _prologue_ , cepetan bikin, awas jangan sampe terlalu panas, kalo ngga nanti aku suruh kamu yang minum…" Ancam Sicheng penuh otoritas. Hilang sudah keluguan dan kepolosannya kalau sudah begini, yang ada, sekali salah langsung tebas.

Untungnya ini bukan kali pertama atau kedua dirinya membuat susu untuk sang anak. _Yaiyalah, anak udah tiga begitu, masih bego juga sih keterlaluan._

" _Yang_ , kok susunya dedek udah mau abis yaa? Perasaan baru kemaren, ini anak minum susu, susunya diminum apa diserap pake pori-pori sih? Cepet amat abisnya." Yuta tak kuasa berkomentar ketika melihat sisa dalam kotak susu bayinya itu. Seingatnya baru minggu lalu ia membelikan 5 dus susu sesuai dengan pesanan sang istri, yang kala itu menelpon ketika dirinya sedang sibuk panas-panasan mengurusi proyek.

Sicheng hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia masih tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa kapasitas otak Yuta yang amat tak seberapa itu, mampu membawanya sebagai salah satu lulusan sarjana teknik sipil universitas terbaik di Korea. Betul-betul misteri yang sampai saat ini belum juga dapat terpecahkan!

"Yaudah mumpung besok hari minggu, kita belanja ke supermarket aja. Sekalian nyetok isi kulkas tuh, cuman ada telor sama kue keranjang bekas imlek yang udah kaya batu kerasnya…" Meskipun hanya sekedar belanja bulanan tapi yang namanya belanja tetap saja menyenangkan. Sicheng jadi senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan daftar _wishlist_ -nya dari bulan lalu yang belum sempat terwujud. Ah, enaknya jadi nyonya, tinggal pilih ini itu, bagian bayar-membayar serahkan saja kepada sang suami.

"Belanja berdua _yang_ , sama anak-anak? Kamu yakin? Ntar kaya waktu itu lagi, si Yukhei salah masukin barang-barang ke troli orang, trus Renjun malah gangguin tukang daging? Belom lagi si dedek kalo bosen sedikit langsung rewel…"

Yuta kembali teringat kejadian 2 bulan lalu dimana semua bentuk kekacauan terjadi didepan mata kepalanya. Acara belanja bulanan yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu 1-2 jam berubah menjadi 4 jam karena ulah anak-anaknya yang mendadak bertingkah seperti manusia purba di jaman paleolitikum.

Sicheng nampak berfikir begitu mendengar penjelasan logis dari sang suami. Betul juga, bagaimana kalau sampai kejadian memalukan itu terulang kembali?

"Yaudah, kita titipin aja anak-anak…"

"Siapa yang mau _yang_? Kamu kan tahu kelakuan anak kita kaya gimana, yang ada depresi tuh orang…"

Sicheng lagi-lagi terdiam, pikirannya sibuk melayang. Kira-kira siapa orang yang sanggup menghadapi tingkah ajaib ketiga anaknya itu? Atau paling tidak yang memiliki kemampuan alamiah untuk tak mudah mengalami depresi? Penyayang tapi tegas, perhatian, dan bisa diandalkan? Eh, ini mau cari pengasuh sementara atau suami kedua sih?

"Kayanya aku tahu kandidat yang pas deh, tapi kamu ga boleh protes…"

"Duh, kamu ngomong begitu, perasaan aku jadi ga enak _yang_ …"

.

.

.

" _Guk..guk..guk…"_

Suara gonggongan anjing milik keluarga Nakamoto yang diberi nama Voldemort tiba-tiba saja terdengar, membuat seisi rumah sempat menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya selama beberapa detik. Sicheng menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, seingatnya Voldemort hanya akan menggonggong saat sedang kawin atau ketika ada orang asing yang datang. Teori pertama nampaknya tidak _valid_ mengingat anjing tetangga sebelah yang berhasil diperawani oleh Voldemort sedang menjalani _weekly_ _massage_ di _pet shop_ depan komplek.

"Aku cek si Voldemort deh, kamu lanjutin makan aja…" Ujar Yuta, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah.

" _Sssttt… diem, berisik banget sih… gue bukan maling, gue temennya majikan lo tau! Shusshhh…"_

Samar-samar Yuta mendengar suara asing tengah asik mengomel di teras rumahnya. Buru-buru pria Jepang itu membuka pintu sebelum akhirnya bertemu muka dengan sang pemilik suara.

"Eh, ngapain lo didepan rumah orang? Marah-marahin anjing gue lagi?"

Doyoung seketika menoleh dan langsung menunjukkan wajah sebalnya begitu melihat siapa makhluk yang kini menyambutnya.

"Oh itu anjing? Gue kira yang punya rumah. Eh, temen gue mana? Jangan lo kekep terus deh, sok iye banget…" Doyoung menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari menatap penuh ejek kearah pria yang hanya memakai celana _jersey_ merah dan kaos oblong berwarna hitam muda. Gila! _Sicheng pernah nyesel ngga yaa nikah sama si Uyut? Udah mana pake baju ngasal, rambutnya acak-acakan, iiihhhh ga kebayang deh kalo mesti berbagi tempat tidur segala._ Pikiran-pikiran jahat penuh celaan mulai menguasi kepala Doyoung. Entah mengapa bawaannya kesal tiap kali melihat suami temannya itu.

"Yee suka-suka gue, istri-istri gue sirik aja lo yung… " Jawab Yuta tak mau kalah.

"Yang, yung, yang, yung, nama gue Doyoung, Kim Doyoung. Gila ya lo, dari dulu nyari otak ga ketemu-ketemu. Noh, di warung makan padang banyak." Sembur Doyoung keki, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Yee, lucu lo wak doyoung, ketawa tyda ya?"

"Doyoung udah sampe ya hyung?" Suara lembut Sicheng dengan segera meredakan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi. Doyoung melambaikan tangan, sementara sang suami, Yuta tersenyum manja ke arahnya.

"Sini Young, masuk, maaf loh berantakan… _Anyway_ , _thank you_ ya udah mau gue repotin…" Sicheng dengan segera menggiring masuk sahabatnya dan mempersilakannya duduk di salah kursi ruang tamu. Yuta suaminya kembali ke ruang makan untuk mengurusi ketiga anak-nya yang masih asik menikmati menu makan siang.

"Mau minum apa Young?" Tawar Sicheng pada tamunya yang kini terlihat memperhatikan berbagai _frame_ foto di dinding. Ada foto pernikahannya dahulu, foto ketiga anaknya, serta foto keluarga yang kebetulan berada persis dihadapan Doyoung.

"Hm, ngga usah repot-report Win, gue tadi udah ngejus kok sebelum kemari. Gue kan lagi program hidup sehat, tadi aja gue sarapan cuma pake bayem 5 lembar, tomat cherry 2 biji, sama jus wortel. Gue tuh terinspirasi gara-gara ngeliat postingan senior kita dulu…" Jelas Doyoung begitu bersemangat, meskipun sejurus kemudian ia nampak malu-malu, wajahnya tersipu, bak anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Hah? Senior kita? Siapa? Btw, lo masih sempet-sempetnya update sama anak-anak jaman kuliah. Gue abis punya anak udah ga sempet lagi tuh, udah kebanyakan pikiran…" Keluh Sicheng. Memang benar, semenjak menikah dan punya anak, dirinya jarang memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi media sosialnya, sehingga tak jarang ia menjadi yang terakhir tahu soal gosip-gosip para temannya semasa kuliah.

"Ada-lah, pokoknya, ntar kalo gue udah deket baru gue kasih tahu, gue cuma ga mau sesumbar doang ntar takut gagal lagi…"

Sicheng mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Gagal lagi? Emang lo dulu pernah deket sama orang? Seinget gue lo dulu dikatain impoten gara-gara jutek banget tiap kali ada yang mau deketin…"

Doyoung memicingkan matanya sambil menatap emosi ke arah sang sahabat yang kini hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Enak aja lo. Ini nih, efek nikah sama si Uyut terpal hajatan, lo jadi ikut-ikutan rese…" Sahut Doyoung sedikit terpancing.

Sicheng terkekeh pelan.

"Lah emang bener kan gue? Tanya aja si Taeyong sama Ten kalo ga percaya. Di grup kita yang paling antipati sama cowok cuma elo doang. Taeyong gonta-ganti pacar terus tiap sebulan sekali, Ten hobinya nemplokin anak hukum yang ganteng itu si Hansol, gue adem ayem sama Yuta hyung, nah lo? Kalo ga debat ga mutu sama Yuta hyung dan gengnya, lo sibuk mantengin bursa saham di kosan."

Doyoung kembali ternganga mendengar penuturan Sicheng yang semakin tidak terkendali. Dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Gila Win, si buyut kasih lo makan apa sih? Gabah? Pelet? Kenapa lo jadi sama ngeselinnya gini deh? Udah ah, daripada lo sibuk ngurusin gue, mending lo buru-buru aja sana belanjanya, gue jam 4 nanti ada janji soalnya sama orang. You know lah, _business orang single_ …"

Sicheng hanya memutar bola matanya, tak berniat untuk merespon.

.

.

.

"Pstttt….Oiiii, Doyoung…"

 _'pluk'_

Doyoung menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika ia merasakan sebuah gulungan kertas mengenai bagian belakang lehernya. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal, ia pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber keributan yang berasal dari senior satu tingkatnya.

"Apaan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang kurang ramah. Ia memandang wajah tertekan milik sang senior bernama Yuta, dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Liat kertas jawaban lo dong…" Jawab Yuta enteng.

WHAT? DIA NGOMONG APA BARUSAN?

" _Sorry_ , gue ga denger." Doyoung pun membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali pada posisinya semula. _Gila kali yaa? Dia pikir dia dosen apa pake minta kertas jawaban gue segala?_

"Woiii, Doyoung…. Pstttt… Woiii, elah, pelit amat sih lo…" Yuta kembali melancarkan aksinya, tak peduli tatapan beberapa juniornya yang lain, yang mulai terlihat risih dengan ulahnya. Ayolah, ujian sedang berlangsung, tidak bisakah duduk tenang dan berhenti membuat keributan?

"Doyoung, Kim Doyoung… Buset deh, eh bro, panggilin dong si Doyoung." Yuta menepuk pundak juniornya yang duduk persis tepat didepannya, kembali mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi. Ya, dirinya sudah berbagi kelas selama 6 bulan terakhir dan telah berhasil menemukan fakta akan kecerdasaan juniornya yang bernama Kim Doyoung.

" _Be quiet please_ …" Suara makhluk tak kasat mata membuat penghuni kelas menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara sambil saling bertatapan aneh. Oh, rupanya itu adalah suara Professor Dickson yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia terlihat melipat surat kabar yang sejak tadi digunakan untuk menutupi wajah tidurnya yang tak layak konsumsi. Kacamata berbingkai hitam, serta rambutnya yang beruban rata, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang penemu francise rumah makan siap saji terkenal asal Amerika.

" _You have 10 more minutes to finish the test…_ " Imbuhnya lagi. Dosen berpangkat professor yang juga merupakan Dekan jurusan sastra itu kembali memejamkan matanya, membuat seluruh mahasiswa bersorak-sorai kegirangan, kecuali satu orang.

Yuta melipat kedua tangannya sembari mendengus kesal ketika usahanya untuk meraih nilai tinggi dinyatakan gagal oleh ulah seseorang bernama Doyoung. Saking kesalnya ia akhirnya pasrah dan meraih kertas jawaban juniornya yang dirasa akan bernasib sama dengannya –mengulang mata kuliah yang sama di tahun depan.

Sementara Doyoung yang sebetulnya sejak satu jam yang lalu telah selesai mengerjakan ke-50 soal ujian bahasa inggris hanya membolak-balikan kertas jawabannya, berupaya menghindari wajah-wajah nelangsa para mahasiswa calon-calon gagal ujian. Heran saja, tes masuk Universitas Seoul kan sudah susah, masih saja ada mahasiswa-mahasiswa kecolongan yang lolos?

10 menit pun berlalu dengan cepat, Doyoung yang sejak tadi sudah bersiap-siap segera mengumpulkan hasil pekerjaannya, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang masih diisi oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa. Dirinya kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas miliknya dan tak lama senyumnya terkembang, ketika melihat satu pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh seniornya, Moon Taeil.

 **Taeil 3**

Saya akan telat, ada sedikit urusan dengan Professor Kwon.

Doyoung tersenyum kegirangan membaca kalimat dari sang pujaan hati. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju lokasi pertemuannya nanti dengan Moon Taeil, senior tingkat 3 jurusan teknik industri, yang juga merupakan teman dari kakak kandungnya, Gongmyung. Entah mengapa dirinya bisa jatuh hati pada sosok kaku yang memiliki suara bak malaikat itu.

 **Doyoungie**

Oke hyung, aku tunggu dikantin yaa, biar sekalian makan siang bareng ^^

Saking antusiasnya, jarinya sampai bergetar ketika menuliskan kalimat yang ia kirimkan setelah melewati 5 menit penuh dengan revisi. Dirinya tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan pada kencan pertamanya –er, _study dates_ sih lebih tepatnya. Ia memeluk erat buku referensi ekonomi mikro makro yang akan ia gunakan nanti bersama dengan Taeil. Tuhan memang begitu baik, Taeil yang meskipun berbeda jurusan nyatanya memiliki beberapa mata kuliah dasar yang sama dengannya, membuat Doyoung kembali merasakan angin segar pada kehidupan asmaranya.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam kerumunan mahasiswa serta banyak wajah-wajah asing, sampailah Doyoung pada kantin milik jurusan teknik yang berada dibagian belakang gedung perkuliahan. Suasana begitu ramai, mengingat jam makan siang sudah akan dimulai. Dirinya dengan segera menarik satu set meja tak berpenghuni dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Matanya berputar ke beberapa _booth_ makanan yang mengisi _basecamp_ para mahasiswa teknik Universitas Seoul. Ramyeon? Doyoung menggeleng, Jajangmyeon? Ayolah, dia sedang berusaha memberikan impresi yang baik, makan jajangmyeon dengan saus hitam kental yang memiliki 50% kemungkinan akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh dengan bekas kehitaman dibibir? NO! Dirinya kembali memutar pandangannya ke sisi lain. Hm, sepertinya kimbap cukup menarik, tidak repot, dan yang paling penting, dirinya bisa memakannya sambil diselingi obrolan singkat bersama senior kesayangannya itu.

"Doyoung…"

Doyoung menoleh dan mendapati wajah familiar Taeil mengisi indera penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti mendengar lagu Disney diputar, dan semua berubah menjadi gerakan _slow motion_.

 _'Tale as old as time, true as it can be~'_

"Eh, Taeil hyung? Loh, katanya tadi mau ketemu sama Prof Kwon dulu? Emang ga jadi?" Tanya Doyoung dengan nada suara yang begitu halus –lebih tepatnya sih dihalus-halusin.

Pemuda bernama Taeil itu menggeleng singkat.

"Tadi ada mahasiswa yang minta tandatangan buat sidang, makanya beliau minta saya datang lagi setelah selesai jam makan siang. Kamu sudah lama nunggu ya?" Tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian, membuat Doyoung melayang dibuatnya.

"Mau nunggu sampe ayam bertelur naga juga aku rela kok hyung."

"Kenapa, maaf?"

Astaga! Doyoung menepuk jidatnya kesal. _Duh, kenapa mesti ngomong begitu sih? Nanti kan awkward jadinya._

"Eh kamu udah pesen makan? Kalau belum saya pesenin sekalian yaa? Kamu mau coba jajangmyeon? Disini yang cukup terkenal jajangmyeon-nya loh…" Tawar Taeil dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang teduh seperti payung.

Sempat terjadi perdebatan internal dikepala Doyoung, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalanya tanda persetujuan. _Well_ , terkadang cinta memang bisa membuat siapapun kehilangan logika dan akal sehat.

"Kamu tunggu disini yaa saya pesan makanannya dulu."

Dan tak lama tubuh pemuda bernama Taeil itu menjauh, meninggalkan Doyoung yang kembali merutuki kebodohannya yang kali ini sungguh diluar kendali. _Ya Tuhan, tolong jauhkan aku dari kebodohan-kebodohan yang hakiki, cukup para manusia-manusia lain aja Tuhan, aku jangan!_

Setelah selesai memanjatkan doanya, Doyoung kembali menyibukan diri memperhatikan sang gebetan yang berdiri memunggunginya. Memang sih kalau dipikir-pikir banyak yang lebih menarik dari Taeil, tapi yang mampu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga yaa cuma Moon Taeil seorang. Sikapnya yang dewasa, bijaksana, dan tenang betul-betul membuat Doyoung bertekuk lutut dibuatnya. Mana ada lagi coba, mahasiswa jaman _now_ yang kelakuannya kaya gitu? Yang banyak justru para generasi micin yang bertebaran dihampir semua tempat.

"Tadi bagaimana ujian bahasa inggrisnya? Lancar?" Tanya Taeil begitu ia kembali ke meja tempat Doyoung berada. Dirinya tak lupa membawa serta satu nampan berisi 2 mangkuk jajangmyeon hangat dan 2 minuman dingin.

Yang ditanya hanya melamun dan terus memasang senyum.

"Doyoung?" Taeil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Doyoung, membuat si pemuda manis itu akhirnya tersadar.

"Eh, maaf hyung, tadi kenapa?"

Taeil merespon dengan tertawa kecil. _Ya Tuhan, jadi seperti ini yaa suara sangkakala surga?_

"Nggak apa-apa kok, saya-"

"Eh, Doyoung? Ngapain lo disini?" Suara teriakan seseorang yang ia yakini bukan dari kelompok orang-orang dengan IPK diatas 3,5 terdengar menginterupsi percakapannya dengan sang gebetan. Benar saja, sosok familiar bernama Yuta nampak mengisi _space_ kosong diantara dirinya dan Taeil.

"Ya, makan lah. Lo ngapain disini?" Desis Doyoung, berupaya menahan diri untuk tak mengutuki kehadiran orang ketiga yang mengganggu makan siang romantisnya bersama dengan Taeil.

"Dih, ini mah habitat gue kali, lo noh, anak ekonomi ngapain dikantin teknik? Btw! Parah banget lo tadi pas ujian bahasa inggris pura-pura budek, gue ampe berbuih manggilin lo, tetep aja ngga mau nengok…" Pemuda asal Jepang itu terus saja mengoceh, tak menyadari raut wajah Doyoung yang mulai berubah dipenuhi aura kehitaman.

"Yaelah, udah tadi budek sekarang pake acara bisu segala? Woy, Doyoung, gue aja yang cuma bisa jawab 7 soal ngga gitu-gitu amat. Biarin aja lah, kalo emang ga lulus kan masih bisa ngulang tahun depan. Siapa tahu lo ketemu gue lagi?" Tambah Yuta sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Doyoung mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi dibawah kolong meja.

"Eh, young ini siapa? Ecieee, _cemceman_ lo ya? Eh, bro jangan mau sama si Duyung, udah pelit, pamrih, suka galak lagi. Mending ikut gue aja kuy ke FISIP atau sastra, banyak komoditi unggulan, yang pasti mah kaga macem begini…" Yuta menyikut Doyoung yang sejak tadi hanya tertunduk, menahan murkanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"HEH! KRESEK RAMAYANA LO BISA DIEM GA SIH?"

Teriakan Doyoung yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat seluruh mata memandang heboh kearahnya. Hening, hanya ada suara penggorengan ibu-ibu kantin yang samar-samar terdengar, sementara yang lain masih terdiam fokus menatapnya. Yuta, pemuda itu hanya mampu melongo.

"Errr, Doyoung, saya kayanya harus menghadap Professor Kwon sekarang. Saya duluan yaaa, nanti saya atur jadwal lagi untuk tutorin kamu…" Ujar Taeil sebelum pergi meninggalkan Doyoung dan Yuta yang masih saling diam seribu bahasa.

"NGAPAIN LO PADA NGELIATIN GUE? BUBAR!"

"Dih young, lo beneran ngamuk? Yaelah baper amat…"

"DIEM LO, SAMPAH DAUR ULANG, KESEL GUE SAMA LO!"

.

.

.

Yuta memasukan beberapa kantong belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil, sementara Sicheng telah duduk di kursi penumpang dan nampak sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Tak lama Yuta pun terlihat memasuki mobil dan mengisi tempat kemudi, sebelum mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat miliknya itu.

"Duh anak-anak rewel ngga ya? Aku khawatir nih, Doyoung kan ngurus pacar aja ngga pernah, apalagi ngurus anak…" Keluh Sicheng sembari menatap jalanan Seoul yang tumben-tumbennya lancar jaya tanpa macet.

"Tenang aja sih _yang_ , yang aku khawatirin malah bukan anak-anak tapi si Duyung." Ujar Yuta sambil menahan tawa. Kembali ke dua jam yang lalu, Yuta yang berniat mengerjai Doyoung, memberikan beberapa cokelat dan permen kepada kedua anaknya yang besar, berharap keduanya berubah menjadi _mutant_ hyperaktif yang akan membuat Doyoung kewalahan.

"Ih, kok kamu malah ketawa sih? Aku kan serius lagi khawatir. " Protes Sicheng begitu melihat raut wajah suaminya yang senyum-senyum menahan tawa.

" Iya engga kok _yang_ , nih…" Yuta memperagakan ekspresi wajah datar. Dimana-mana isteri itu selalu benar! Camkan!

Mobil bercat hitam itu kembali berjalan menelusuri setiap rute familiar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada rumah di salah satu perumahan dikawasan Seocho-go, Seoul bernomor 1413. Rumah dengan dominasi putih yang sudah ditempati sejak awal pernikahan mereka 6 tahun yang lalu, dari luar nampak begitu hening, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Renjun, sini ey keluar, disitu banyak kuman, mainan sama aunty sini…" Doyoung berjongkok didepan kandang anjing sambil terus membujuk anak kedua pasangan Yuta dan Sicheng yang sejak tadi bertingkah persis seperti anjing pug warna hitam bernama Voldemort.

Renjun, balita berusia 3 tahun itu hanya asik tertawa-tawa sambil kembali merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di kandang sang anjing sambil sesekali terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah teman sang mama.

Sicheng membelalakan matanya menyaksikan kejadian yang sejak tadi ia khawatirkan.

"Renjun? Kamu ngapain disitu sayang?"

"Mamaaa…" Suara lembut sang mama membuat Renjun tak berpikir ulang untuk segera berlari menyongsong ibunya yang pergi sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Fyuh! Doyoung akhirnya dapat kembali bernafas lega, melihat dirinya telah berhasil melewati serangkaian ujian kehidupan bersama 3 makhluk astral yang betul-betul membuatnya berfikir ulang jika suatu saat nanti berniat memiliki anak. Pemuda manis itu nampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran bocah kerdil bernama Yukhei yang bergerak kearahnya sambil membawa alat pancing milik sang papa dan menaruh kaitnya pada kantung belakang celana jeans miliknya.

"Mamaaaa, Yukhei mancing kelinci ma, lihat nih…."

Doyoung memandang murka wajah bocah bernama Yukhei itu.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!"

.

.

.

"Jangan kapok-kapok yaa Young, anggep aja persiapan buat lo nanti kalo punya anak hehee…"

"Doyoung mana bisa punya anak _yang_ , pacar aja sampe sekarang ngga punya, kecuali kalo dia amuba bisa membelah diri…"

"SERAT KARBON, BISA DIEM GA SIH LO?"

.

.

.

.

.

GUYSSSSS MANGAAAP YAAA tadinya ini mau dipost minggu lalu cuman gue mendadak sibuk, jadinya yaa baru sempet update sekarang. . Terus, maapkeun ugha kalo chapter ini kentang guys, gue ga bisa bikin yang lawak-lawak, makanya diatas genrenya fluff ciaciacia. BTW, gue mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca, komen, dan follow, aku terhura guys *cium virtual satu-satu* beneran deh, tadinya gue bikin ff ini buat ngilangin stress aja gegara ngeliat postingan tentang yuwin di twitter yang again dan again dihina dina hiksss why you guys so mean? Oh yaa, di chapter yang ini gue emang spesial bikin tbt why Doyoung dan Yuta kek setan sama siluman, jadi si Duyung itu kesel gegara ledekannya Atuy yang bikin aksi gebet-menggebetnya gatot aka gagal total, makanya dia bales dendam pas tau Bang Atuy naksir temennya eeh sayangnya lagi-lagi harus gagal. Yaudahlah yaa namanya juga usaha bisa up and down kek EXID. NAAAAHHHH, buat yang nungguin Jaeyong next chapter bakalan nongol tuh HAHAHA tungguin ae yaaak. Yuwin for the win! BByong~


End file.
